


A penny for your thoughts?

by Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, I don't want to give too much away here, Innocent Louis, M/M, Mature Harry, One Shot, One True Pairing, Top Harry, Trigger I guess?, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound/pseuds/Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is that quiet boy who everyone thinks is innocent until he goes into a certain shop where Harry Styles works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A penny for your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Umm idk comment please?

"Put this in B please Harry." The shorter, dyed blonde haired boy threw a tape over to Harry on the counter successfully hitting him in the head.

"Jake."

"Yeah why?"

"Wondering just Niall."

Niall sighed before setting down the book and directing his gaze into Harry’s dark green ones, “You will find someone like you. You won’t be forever alone mate.”

In response he groaned, “Stop talking like I have a disease I just prefer cock okay. Just prefer cock.”

Niall gingerly slivered out of the room into the employee room leaving Harry alone to mind the store front.

The store bell tinkled breaking Harry out of his deep thoughts. He watched a short boy cautiously walk in checking behind him before shutting the door quickly and heading toward the videos across the room.

Four minutes later he was still engrossed in looking at the videos.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

The shorter boy yelped in surprise looking up at Harry who was smirking slightly to see if he understood what he had just said, “Oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar. Um I think I’m fine thank you.”

"Hmm no definitely not Max, Jake perhaps?"

"P-Pardon?" The cercuelan blue eyes were filled with shock and a slight hind of scarceness.

Harry chuckled quietly to himself, “Well you seem a bit… overwhelmed at our selection?” 

"Umm yeah.Trying to see if I’m yeah…" The smaller boy smiled weakly before grabbing another film from the shelving and nodding to Harry before handing him the change.

Harry watched bemusedly as he scampered out of the shop.

*

"H-Hi."

Harry grinned looking down at the boy, “You again!”

The boy laughed, “Louis. Yeah.. I was hoping you could umm help me?”

Harry’s eyes darkened a sliver before he regained control of his body, “Mmhm what with?”

Louis blushed before biting his lip, “A-a"  
"Yeah? A what?"  
The smaller boy started fixedly at the ground, "A di-"  
"Dildo. Sure follow me and I should be able to find you something." Harry smirked sashaying his hips down to the further end of the store, "What kind Louis?"

"A-A small one."

"Female?"

"Pardon?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "A female one? Suits you Louis."

"I'm not too sure really."

Harry nodded slowly leaning his hands on the worktop and held his weight up while looking through the selection of male dildos'. "Do you like it rough or gentle?"

Louis cautiously moved his foot so his feet crossed over, "I'm a virgin."

"That's good for you?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No Louis I'm not."

"Is that why you work here?"

"No. I just needed a job and I never left." Harry's gaze didn't leave Louis' embarrassed one.

"Oh."

"So which one?"

Louis bit his lip before blushing slightly, "What's the smallest size?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully before walking away from Louis to another display table before picking up one, "This is five inches."

"But it's bright pink and sparkly!"

"Is anyone going to see it?"

"I suppose not..." Louis nodded slightly watching as Harry lead the way to the cash register. 

"Obviously no return. Have you lube for it?"

"Lubricant? I don't think so..."

Harry smirked lifting up a large box from under the table, "Want to buy some? This is a heat up one. This increases your sensitivity."

"So you'll feel it more?"

"Precisely. To be honest it's my favourite." Harry slid the bottle over to Louis who picked it up gingerly and read the label who then slid it into his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and he slid the sparkly pink dildo in beside it.

Louis waved maladroitly before backing out the shop quickly but he heard Harry speak to him once again, "Did you like the videos?"

"The videos?"

Harry laughed loudly, "Porn."

Louis' lips stretched into a wide smile, "Y-yeah they were certainly interesting indeed."

*

"Harry get in here now."

The younger boy tore the ear phones out of his ear before joining Niall in the video section confusedly, "What's the matter?"

"The video."

Harry glanced confusedly around the room as Niall took a panic attack opening each case before shutting it and sliding it back into it's respective slot, "Harry! Look for it."

"What is it?"

"You and me."

Harry sprung to life and began looking through the shelves,"Shit Niall where is it?"

"Has anyone bought anything from the videos recently?"

"Uh Zayn and that new boy... the new one... what's his name... Louis. Zayn and Louis just. Zayn just look then talked to me but Louis bought a few. Shit."

"Did you check what was in the ones you sold to him you dumbass?"

Harry bit his lip shaking his head meekly before starting at the floor, "N-No."

"Harry, he could upload that online, we could be kicked out of uni."

"I'm sorry!" Harry hoisted his bag up his shoulder before going up many side streets until he arrived into the heart of London and he made his was through the throngs of people into the park where he collapsed onto the ground with a sigh. A few tears slipped out of his eyes but no-one took no notice after all many people received news of deaths and affairs here and also many more happy pieces of news such as a proposal or a miracle where one defied death. No-one took any notice as the lanky boy brought his legs up and rested his chin on them and he shook forwards and backwards with the sobs.

A small boy dropped to his knees beside him and he wrapped his arms around him tightly, just holding him safely in his arms.

"Harry, what's wrong."

Harry looked up with his red-rimmed eyes and his bitten and bleeding lips before shaking his head sadly, "I can't do this any longer,"

Louis' face scrunched up in confusion, "What can't you do?" 

"I can't do anything Louis. Do you know how hard it s to plaster a smile on your face just so people think you're fine and do you know how hard it is not to break down and still be in control over you actions?"

*

"Louis are you sure?"

"Please Harry I need this."

Louis embraced the younger boy before he placed he lips on Harry's and Louis began to peel off the skin-tight jeans that clothed Harry's long gangly limbs before he broke away from the kiss and lifted his t-shirt above his head and throwing it into the corner before removing his own clothing and throwing it into the growing pile.

"Gonna make you feel good Louis." Harry bit his lip while he inserted his long, thin finger into Louis' tight warmth and curled it slightly to watch the smaller, curvier boy writhe beneath him as he inserted another two fingers.

Louis moaned loudly pushing back on Harry's three fingers which slid out of his slowly, teasing Louis' rim before placing the tip of his cock on the rim watching as it tensed up noticeably before relaxing.

Louis' eyes filled up with tears as the pain became too much for him and Harry smiled weakly before brushing them away with his thumb. He then interlocked their hands together and felt the squeeze Louis gave as he pushed further in.

"Love you Louis." Harry moved slowly inside Louis as he relaxed around him and began to enjoy the sensation of being filled to the brim.

Louis exhaled loudly as Harry once again brushed up against his bundle of nerves, "I'm going to-"

"Mmh let go Louis." Harry’s long fingers tangled in Louis’ short and feathery hair and when he felt too close he tugged on his locks before spilling his seed into the male which sent Louis over too who coated his stomach with his cum.  
Harry slid out of Louis' puffy hole before using a t-shirt on the floor to wipe up the drying cum on Louis before he fell asleep protecting this younger boy. For the first time in over a year Harry felt safe and protected and knew he had a future to look forward too.

*

"Harry, you're an idiot do you know that?"

"Why Lou?"

Louis' eyes crinkle fondly as he laughed happily, "You don't remember the time you were making pasta and you let the water burn because I was bending over? Or the time we woke up at 3am on Christmas because you were acting like a child?"

"Yeah I can't wait to have more of those days with you."

"Just a few more weeks I reckon."

"No Louis, I don't want to see you until you've completed everything okay? How's Niall? I really miss that blond nuisance."

"H-He's good,he has a husband called Liam now. Has he not visited you recently?"

Harry smiled lopsidedly, "No, no-one has really."

Louis nodded sympathetically, "I'm sorry babe but I have to go it's really late now. I've been here for over four hours talking to you." Louis climbed stiffly to his feet before placing a rose in the marble vase, "I love you Harry."

As Louis climbed back into his car his phone vibrated with an incoming call.

The callers ID was Your Prince Charming With The Great Hair aka Harry. Louis laughed out loud at the irony but he clicked answer any way looking out of the rear view mirror as he reversed and an arc covered the sky with it's vibrant colours.

"Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby"

Harry's soothing voice filled his ears as tears slipped down his face. He let go of the steering wheel as a white feather floated down onto the window-screen as a car went into the side of Louis' car.

 

He could finally be with his fiance once again.


End file.
